


Hold Me Close

by LuciferGotSass345



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-02-04 00:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1760821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferGotSass345/pseuds/LuciferGotSass345
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>lucifer-got-sass.tumblr.com - message me if you have any questions or comments, or if you just wana chat, i forgot how much i love writing, so updates may come a few times a day, or a few weeks apart, but i will be announcing new chapters on my tumblr if you wana go give me a follow to keep up to date :) ( and also help me reach my next 100 :3 )<br/>chapters will get progressively longer, sorry if this ones shorter than you  expected</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. School Suck

'DEAN! Get out of the bloody shower, or we're gonna be late!' Sam pounded on the bathroom door and sighed in frustration. The door swung open to reveal a room so thick with steam Sam couldn't see anything. 'Dammit Dean, did you save any hot water for mum when she gets up?'  

Dean emerged from the steam with a cheeky grin on his face and shrugged, before walking to his room and going inside, slamming the door behind him. Sam sighed again and checked his watch. His eyes widened when they saw the hands pointing to read _8:35_ , they had five minutes till their bus would arrive. Sam ran downstairs and grabbed two breakfast bars, one for him and one for his brother, then he grabbed a chocolate bar for his friend Gabe, who, despite his sweet tooth and enormous appetite, never seemed to eat breakfast. 

The bus pulled up just as Sam was sat on the bottom step tying up his shoe laces. Dean ran down the stairs and jumped over Sam, ruffling his hair as he did.

'Common Sammy, we're gonna be late if you don't hurry' Dean laughed and winked as he threw open the front door and pranced out to the bus. Sam shouted bye to their mother and ran to the bus, quickly spotting Gabe and sitting down next to him, whilst Dean moved to the seat behind him to retrieve the breakfast bar he knew his little brother would pick up for him, and then thanking him again by messing up Sams hair again and grinning at Gabe, before returning to his friends at the back of the bus. 

'Here, and don't tell me you've already eaten this morning because i know you haven't,' Sam handed Gabe the chocolate bar and pulled out the maths homework due in for today. 'did you need to copy?' he asks Gabe, already knowing the answer.

'Sam, your'e too nice to me, any outsider watching us would think were an item' Gabe winked and took a bite of the chocolate before proceeding to copy Sams work, purposely missing a few in order to not raise suspicion. The bus journey was a short and bumpy one, and was over quickly, far too quickly for Sams liking. 

The bus pulled up in front of Birchwood High and Sam clambered down the bus steps after Gabe and stood staring at the looming building in front of him. _Great, another day in hell,_ he thought to himself. He said goodbye to Gabe and headed for homeroom, stopping by his locker to get his books for first and second period on the way.

'Hello moose. What have you got for me today?' Came a well known voice from behind him. _Crowley,_ he thought to himself and turned slowly to face the short plump boy staring intently at him, awaiting his answer. Sam opened his mouth to answer but Crowley interrupted him; 'If you say nothing, ill have to tell Abbadon about what you said about her... and you know she wont like that' Crowley smirked and Sam sighed and dug into his pocket, pulling out his lunch money, and handed it over. Crowley smiled. 'Pleasure doing business with you' he sneered before turning on his heel and walking off to find his next victim. Sam slammed his locker and headed for homeroom, furious with himself for not standing up to Crowley. _Next time,_ he thought to himself, _i'll get him next time._


	2. New Kids In Town

'Hey Dean, wait up!' Dean turned to locate the source of the voice, and found his friend Jo running up to him, a massive smile plastered on her face. he stopped to allow her to catch up, pulling her in for a hug when she did.

'You okay kid?' He asked her, heading in the direction of his first class. She rolled her eyes at him and nodded.

'I just walked past the main office and guess what I saw...!' She said, pausing to allow dean to guess. When she realized he wasn't going to she carried on anyway. 'There's two new students, brothers i think, one in our year and one in Sams.' They entered homeroom and Jo continued with her hyperactive babble, but dean wasn't listening, he was too busy trying to think up a decent excuse as to why he didn't do last nights reading. He couldn't use work again, or taking care of Sammy. He sat down at his seat and watched his classmates file in and take their seats, chatting amongst themselves. He felt three tap on his shoulder, the signal of an oncoming note. Reaching his hand back slyly he grabbed it, and opened it, to reveal Jos cursive script. _Charlie just asked me if you wana bunk first 2 with us, you game?_ Dean nodded, knowing Jo would be watching for his reply. The bell gave out 3 shrill bursts and the room fell quiet, and Dean led his head in his arms and gazed out the window at two squirrels playing in a tree as the teacher began role call.

'Class, this is Lucifer. He and his brother just moved here from Detroit to join the rest of his family. Now, i know you're all top students... well most of you' She broke off and gave dean and Jo a quick disapproving glance, 'so i know you'll help Lucifer feel right at home' she smiled at the class and dean let his gaze wander back to outside, wishing he was anywhere else but there.

* * *

Sam rushed to homeroom, cursing himself for the toilet break he took on his way. he knew he wouldn't have time, what with the encounter with Crowley and all. He got there and in his rush nearly crashed into someone stood in the doorway. Sam looked up into the stern gaze of his head teacher, whose face went soft after realizing it was Sam. He smiled and stepped aside so Sam could get through the door and to his seat. When he sat down he realized he didn't even look to see who the other person with him was, and now his classmates were in the way. He sighed and turned to Jess, and saw the quiet blond had her head buried in a book. She felt Sams eyes on her and looked up, smiling.

'Cutting it a bit close aren't you?' she said with a quick glance at the clock. 'The dragons gonna be here any second, and you know how he loves to pick on you.' Sam smiled and just gestured towards the door.

'whats the headmaster doing outside... i didn't get to see who he was with, is it someone from in here?' he asked, looking round to see if anyone was missing.

'No, I've heard rumors about a new kid, maybe its him' she said with a shrug. 'did you get any trouble from Crowley this morning?' she asked, concern all over her face. Sam just nodded and looked at his feet, knowing he should of stood up for himself,considering he towered over the little British boy. Jess shook her head and sighed, handing Sam a five pound note which he shook his head at with a sad smile.

'i'm not taking your money Jess'

'you gotta learn to look out for yourself Sam... but we cant have you not eating, so take the damn note and pay me back tomorrow' she said, her voice turning stern. He smiled and took it, putting it in his pocket and turning to face the front as the bell rang, and the teacher stormed through the door.

'Listen up, we have anew student with us today, this is Castiel. Castiel, would you like to tell us a bit about yourself?' Castiel looked shocked and scared out of his wits and just shyly shook his head. 'No? okay then, you can take a seat next to Winchester over there' Sam raised his hand so Castiel knew where to go, and offered a small smile, which Castiel returned as he sat down. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lucifer-got-sass.tumblr.com - message me if you have any questions or comments, or if you just wana chat, i forgot how much i love writing, so updates may come a few times a day, or a few weeks apart, but i will be announcing new chapters on my tumblr if you wana go give me a follow to keep up to date :) ( and also help me reach my next 100 :3 )  
> chapters will get progressively longer, sorry if this ones shorter than you expected


	3. I'm Straight...Right?

The bell rang to signal the end of homeroom, jerking Dean out of his daydream. He stood and grabbed his bag, swinging it over his shoulder as he walked out and turned right, towards the door that leads to the woods. as he got there Jo jogged up behind him and they walked through together, to bothering to look back and make sure they weren't being watched. 

'Is Charlie meeting us there? Or do we have to wait for her?' Dean asked, slowing down so Jo could keep up.

'Shes meeting us there... Dean... Are you okay? you seem stressed' Jo put a hand on his shoulder and he turned to face her, forcing a smile in place.

'I'm fine, just tired is all' Dean paused before continuing, 'Common, don't wana keep your _girlfriend_ waiting' he continued and winked. Jo smiled and shook her head, linking arms with dean and dragging him into the trees. 

'Hey stranger, long time no see, hows things?' Charlie asked, jumping up from the fallen log she was perched on.  she walked over to Dean and gave him a quick hug, before pulling away and practically jumping into Jos arms, locking their lips together. Dean rolled his eyes and sat down, pulling out his cigarettes and lighting one. Jo put down charlie and they joined him, Jo on the log and Charlie on the floor in front of them so she could see them both.

'So, those new kids... Lucifer and ...Castiel i think is the other ones name, you two met either of them? i heard rumors that Lucifer was gonna be in your class?' Charlie looked at them both waiting for an answer and Jo nodded.

'Yeh he is, and let me tell you, BLATANT confusion about his sexuality... the way he looked at Nick,  bless him, Dean, you agree?' Jo asked, turning to the teenage boy. His eyes showed he blatantly was in another world, not listening in the slightest. 'Dean... hello... earth to Winchester' Jo sighed, poking him.

'Hmm? err, yeah.. i agree, i think...' He looked at the ground and tuned his body towards then, to involve himself in the conversation.

'Whats wrong dean? This isn't like you' Charlie said, her face twisted with worry. Dean just shrugged and took another drag of his cigarette. 

'I honestly have no idea, i just feel like shit lately, i wake up and just want to roll over and not try anymore. Everything's a chore and i feel so... empty' Dean sighed and turned so he was straddling the log, before lying back along its length and looking up at the canopy of leaves above, sunlight struggling to shine through the thick mass. He loved the way he felt when he was out in nature like this. Calm and at peace... his mind slowed down and he could attempt to sift through all the complications, all the worry about money, and Sammy, and whether their mum was going to be okay. Charlie smiled a sad smile and put her hand on his knee.

'Youll be okay, we all feel like that from time to time.. know what you need? A girl. Someone to totally take your mind off reality, and distract you from life, and lets be honest, looking the way you do it wont be that hard for you to pull' Jo nods in agreement and smiles at him

'I hear Ash is throwing a party this weekend, why don't we go? you know his parties are known for being amazing' Jo suggested, flicking an ant off deans leg. Dean sat up and smiled, reaching round to get the loose bits of moss off the back of his leather jacket.

'Sounds good, common, lets go into town quickly, i'm starving, and we still have an hour till break' dean arose from the log and gave Jo and charlie a hand up, and they all set off, traipsing through the trees. Deans mind was running in circles, thinking of the girls he could potentially get with, but none of them sparked much interest in him, which was strange to say the least. He must of been wearing his confusion on his face, because Jo kept giving him funny looks as they walked.


	4. Those eyes, Those damn eyes.

Sam wandered down the corridor, trying desperately to remember where Jess said she would meet him for lunch, whilst trying to avoid Crowley. He turned the corner, heading towards the green and walked straight into Castiel. 

'Hey... Castiel, Right?' Sam asks, smiling sweetly at the startled boy. Castiel nodded, and offered him some of his Malteasers. Sam took one and smiled. 'Wana come eat lunch with me and Jess, I remember what it was like on my first day, not knowing anyone' _shut up Sam, don't start babbling!_ Sam thought to himself, and forced his mouth back into a smile, clamping his mouth shut so he wouldn't be tempted to fill the comfortable silence with his rambling. Castiel smiled and they head off towards the Green, keeping an eye out for Jess on the way. 

'Hot shot, over here!' Jess called, waving the boys over to the shade under the willow tree, where she was sat on her jacket, head tilted towards the sun. Sam looked over at Castiel and gave a reassuring smile before leading him over to the tree. 

'So Castiel, how are you finding your first day here? you made any friends?' Jess starts with the questions the second they sit down, and Castiel is shocked with the sudden interest with his life.

'Erm... i guess- i mean- erm... its okay, i'm finding my way around... but- well, you two are the only ones who have said anything to me so far- Not that i mind, i'm used to being the weird new kid... but.. thank you.. its erm... nice' Castiel stuttered on his words, and Jess smiles sympathetically, and pulls out her drink, taking a long sip before sitting up and turning her full body towards Castiel, and looking him dead in the eye

'There's no need to be afraid, the kids in this school seem like assholes, and most of them are, but stick with me and Sam and you'll be fine... so, seen any cute girls?' Jess winks and Sam rolls his eyes

'Give the poor kid a break Jess, you know there are like no appealing girls in this school. Plus, how do you know hes straight?' Sam laughs as Castiels eyes widen in shock and his cheeks flush red and Jess's face shifts to one of displeasure at the obvious taunting dig at her looks. They fall into easy conversation, Castiel occasionally interjecting his own opinions and thoughts, and getting gradually more comfortable with his surroundings and new-found friends.

Sam feels a hand on his head and he stiffens in fear. _What if its Crowley_ he thinks to himself and ducks away from the grip, turning to face the space invader.

'Dean! you scared the crap outta me!' Sam exclaims as his brother plonks down next to him, Charlie and Jo joining them. Dean laughs and smiles at Jess, giving a small nod in greeting, which she returns before turning back to her physics homework.

'Man up Sammy, who was it gonna be?' Dean turns to Castiel, and tilts his head, as if trying to figure him out.

'Erm.. I'm Cas-Castiel... I'm new...' Castiel stutters, eyes fixed unblinking on the senior in front of him. W _ow, those eyes.. they're so green.. i could stare into those for hours..._  Castiel mentally shook himself and looked away, trying to stop his head from thinking of his new friends brother. 

 dean smiles. 'I know.. well, i didn't know your name, but your brothers in my class. how you enjoying your first day?'

'Its going okay... the schools easy enough to navigate, and i'm pretty much just ignored...' Castiel was shocked with himself. How had he managed to say that without stuttering, or even breaking eye contact for that matter. This older boy had a strange impact on him, and he couldn't decide if he liked it or not.

Dean nodded in understanding, then turned to listen to something charlie was saying to him and Castiel lent back on his elbows, watching dean out of the corner of his eye quietly, enjoying the sun and his new found friends and just listening to the multiple conversations unfurling around him, with a small smile on his face until the bell rang for next class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it took so long for me to update, i was in spain for a week and then i had to pack coz im moving and ive had no motivation and everythings up in the air... sorry if the ending seemed rushed, i was inspired but im mega tired and didnt want to loose motivation before i had finished the chapter. not too sure how frequent updates will be, but ill try keep them often <3


	5. okay, maybe I'm not so straight..?

Sam glanced up from his sandwich and watched Castiel study his brother when he thought o one else was watching and a sly grin crept across his face.

"Sam... SAM! did you hear a word i just said?!" Jess practically screeched in his ear. sam shook himself mentally and brought himself back to planet earth and turned towards Jess. Sam shook his head, plastering the sheepish grin that he knew worked on everyone over his face. Jess sighed and the bell rang, signalling the end of lunch.

"yo Sammy, ill see you after school, don't dawdle, i picked up another shift at the shop for after school, and Bobby will have my ass for dinner if I'm not there on time!" Dean shouted at Sam as he headed across the field towards the main building. Sam felt a hand on his arm and turned in right, only to see Castiel stood there, smiling sadly.

"Erm... i think you're in my next class... s-s-sorrry, i didn't mean to s-startle you...' Castiel hung his head and sammy smiled and took hold of his arm, telling him to hurry and turned around fast, smacking straight into someones chest and falling to the floor.

" Ah, Moose, just the weed i wanted to see. i need last lessons homework, and i know you'd of done it so give it to me." Sam picked himself up the floor with the help of Castiel and stared Crowley in the face.

"No Crowley." Sam said, standing up straight and thus towering over Crowleys tiny frame.

"Fine," Crowley smirked and turned slightly, then shot his leg out and slammed his boot into the side of Sams knee, causing him to fall again.

" HEY! LEAVE HIM ALONE YOU ASSBUTT!" Castiel shouted at Crowley. Crowley smirked and started advancing towards Castiel, only to be picked up off the ground and flung into the wall, then held there by his neck.

" Thats my brother, you piece of shit. i don't know the other lanky dude so that doesn't bother me as much. well it still does.. but you were advancing towards my own blood. pick a fight with him and you pick a fight with me, and trust me man, you don't want to do that." Lucifer released Crowley and he scampered away like a frightened puppy. Lucifer walked over to the two boys. "you guys okay?"" he asked, helping Sam up and slinging his arm around the two boys. They both nodded and Lucifer escorted them to class. Sam kept his head down, trying to keep his mind off how muscular and gorgeous Lucifer was.  _OMG NO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! shut up brain shut up. right. think of math. 22x12... erm... fuck he's so gorgeous. STOP IT!_ Sam shrugged himself out from under Lucifers arm and stopped at the water fountain, assuring the guys to go on without him. He sat down on the bench and put his head in his hands, taking a few deep breaths before heading to class and sitting down. Castiel kept shooting him weird looks all lesson, but Sam ignored them.

 

Dean was trying to listen to Charlies description of an amazing car she saw last week but his mind just wasn't on it, which was bizzar.. all he could think about were those deep blue oceans. lets be honest, its ridiculous to call them eyes. Normal eyes don't go that deep, And Castiels were infinite.

"DEANO. what the hell has gotten into you lately! seriously bro, this is not normal behaviour!" Charlie said whilst repeatedly hitting my arm with her biology book. he sighed and just shook his head, avoiding the piercing glare Ms Mills gave him, and put his head down pretending to work.

"ill talk to you about it later, after my shift at the shop" he whispered loudly before packing away ready for the fast approaching bell that signalled freedom. it rang in a shrill burst and he ran from the room to the parking lot and jumped in his car, turning it on and shoving in matallica, humming along to calm him down whilst he waited for his brother to get his ass into gear. He glanced out the window and saw him steadily approaching, then the smile quickly turned into a frown...  _ohh SHIT!_ he mentally screamed at himself. Castiel was with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry sorry sorry sorry! I'm such a horrible person for not updating sooner! feel free to hate me forever... my laptop is still broke, but i have a friend staying tonight and she fell asleep and i know her laptop password.. mwahahah (love you kitty) I'm sorry for the cliffhanger but its 4:44 am... ill update asap i pinky promise.. I'm sorry again.. i love you guys (also sorry for any mistakes.. as i said... its nearly 5am.. and i keep slipping into first person accidentally... <3 <3


	6. nighttime antics.

Sam opened the impala door and jumped into the seat, whilst Castiel climbed in the back. Dean felt eyes on him and the hair on his neck rose sharply.

'Hope you don't mind Dean, Cas is coming over so I can help him catch up.' Dean nodded abruptly and started His baby, and peeled out the parking lot. An eerie quiet overtook the car for the duration of the journey, the only sound was deans humming and occasional tapping on the steering wheel. They pulled up at the house and Sam dragged Cas out of his daydream and out the car and they ran inside, whilst Dean sped off to work, his mind swimming with images of blue eyes. He sighed aloud to himself and hit the steering wheel. _Damnit!_ he thought to himself. _Bobbys gonna see how riled up I am and demand to know whats happened._ Dean parked his baby and headed inside to change into his overalls and get back to work on the Toyota Hilux he was fixing.

* * *

'I don't think D-dean likes me very m-much...' Castiel said looking at Sam from across the bed, his eyes wide with hurt.

'Im sure he does Cas, he just takes a little while to warm up to people that all, itll just take a little time for him to open up. want me to walk you home later or do you wanna sleep here?' Sam smiled at the small boy.

'I don't wanna go home tonight, my brothers will do nothing but bombard me...are you sure its okay that I stay?' Cas smiled sweetly at Sam and he nodded getting up and making a makeshift bed on the floor. The boys packed away there books and got undressed, ready for bed. Sam fell asleep instantly but Castiel stayed awake for hours.

* * *

'Dean! its 10:00, get your arse home boy! or your mother will have my hide!' Bobby  shouted, causing Dean to jump and hit his head on the bottom of the Toyota. grumbling to himself he slid ou from under the monstrous pick up, packed his tools away and got changed. He slid into his car and turned on the heat, trying to get feeling back in his hands, before heading home.

Cas heard the door open and shut quietly and got up, freaked out, to investigate. _What if its a burgalar. what if im about to get shot. I should just go back to bed._ His inner monologue screamed at him and his mind agreed, but his feet betrayed him and he soon found himself at the top of the stairs. A hooded figure creeped into the kitchen, silent as a mouse and cas followed, grabbing the baseball bat from the landing. he crept downstairs and came face to face with dean

'WHAT THE HELL CAS!' Dean shouted, before wincing and lowering his voice. 'you nearly gave me a heart-' dean cut off as he saw the boys shirtless form. He let put a low whistle.. 'Damn Cas... who knew you had muscle hidden under that tiny frame' Dean sat down as he watched a rosy blush creep up over Cas's face. Dean smiled and pulled out a chair, gesturing for Cas to sit down as Dean did the same. Dean slid a Chocolate bar to Cas and smiled as he watched the boy unwrap it and bite into it hungrily. they sat that way for a while just staring at each other and talking about nothing important, before Cas scraped back his chair and stood up.

'im gonna go to bed... school tomorrow... thanks for the chocolate bar, and the chat, it was nice... term... Goodnight Dean.' Cats turned to leave before Dean got up and rushed to stand infant of him, halting his exit

'Erm... Cas... theres a party at Ash's Friday night.. if you wanna go... not like a date or anything, i mean.. you can bring Sammy too... but... yeah...' Dean trailed off and stared at his feet.

'Ill consider it Dean, Goodnight. with that the small boy exited and headed back upstairs. Dean slumped back into the kitchen chair and leaned back, opening the fridge and grabbing a beer. He sat there nursing it before sighing, putting it back into the fridge and heading to bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback greatly appreciated, apologies for any mistakes  
> i haven't written anything in about 2 years so it may take a while for me to get back into the swing of things  
> (my first time posting online... CC only please)  
> sorry this chapters so short, next one will be longer, i promise.


End file.
